


bloom, decay

by apiphyte



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiphyte/pseuds/apiphyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you are made of thorns and petals and rot<br/>and i wouldn’t want you any other way"<br/>-Mud, <a href="http://jamieoliveira.tumblr.com/">Jamie Oliveira</a></p><p>A sweet brother and his saltwater sister</p>
            </blockquote>





	bloom, decay

She's a flower in a storm. Ink in dark waters. Salt erosion on sharp crystal shores.  
You are footprints on her shores, mapping a path of humanity for her to follow. And behind you she does.  
The black ink drops from her skin, staining the salted ground with shaking speech and words of darkness  
She looked into a crystal sphere  
She found her own way back to here  
Back to home  
Back to you  
You're not whole without her  
But she is whole without you  
Brother and sister, twins bound by the code of genetics, faces matched in perfect symmetry  
But you are not identical, not even by the code of genetics  
Your symmetry is asymmetrical  
It makes about as much sense as you and her do  
And still you find that you're not the same without her  
But you think that without you she would be just fine  
Because she's a brilliantly blinding light in the darkness and all you can do is follow, stumbling into the darkness with only her hand in yours to guide you  
You find that sometimes she looks different to you  
And yet still she always looks the same  
Because you see her face when you see your own  
And yet when you look at yourself you see nothing and when you look at her you see everything  
Sometimes her skin is gray and it cracks to reveal light beneath the broken surface  
Sometimes she is surrounded by darkness that erodes at her humanity until all that is left is lips stained with the ink of dark gods and a smile that turns all warmth to cold  
Sometimes her eyes are white crystals in their sockets  
Sometimes she parts her lips and darkness spills out  
But other times she is human just like you  
And still her light looks too bright to be real  
She's the one with the pale gold hair held back by black  
The one with the golden skin that shimmers like the dust of solar winds  
The one with black and gold rimmed eyes that grow lavender gardens and invite darkness inside to stay  
The one with pouted lips perfectly painted black and dusted gold  
The one that looks nothing like you and yet is everything like you  
Your hair is so pale gold it's almost white  
Your eyes are bare and open where hers are painted and heavily lidded  
She always has been the one with good sight, so why if yours are so wide can you not see the way she does?  
Your eyes are the vibrant red of the blood that binds you to her  
She always said they looked like a red rose garden  
You always said you weren't worthy of the name  
"Rose"  
"Dave"  
Your lips are pouted but bare  
They spill words placed together to sound like music and she smiles when you speak them  
Your skin is pale gold, like the same solar dust that covers hers flared and dissipated into the darkness, leaving you bare and terribly, terribly human  
You don't know how she can be so many shades of darkness and still be the one of you that looks most alive  
She holds the color for both of you, unnerving eyes of lavender and violet, a body so many shades of gold, black paint like ink in salt water  
Your colors are pale in comparison, eroded by the salt water that is your sister's vibrance and light  
But beside her you stay  
Because when she extends her hand to you, delicate but strong and painted black just like her, and asks the question that always lies between you,  
"Together?"  
You can't help but take her hand and let the almost painful warmth of her light guide you as she plunges you both into the darkness  
"Together"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leaving Seattle and everyone else in the car (except the driver) is asleep but this coffee is keeping me up so I'm writing  
> The title is from [this artwork](http://eunnieboo.tumblr.com/post/113125901666/i-bloom-decay)


End file.
